1. Field
Embodiments relate to a protective sheet for liquid crystal display screens and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display screen placed on an outermost portion of a liquid crystal display is generally formed of glass and is vulnerable to external impact. In particular, a liquid crystal display screen used in mobile phones is frequently exposed to external impact. Thus, a protective sheet is stacked on the liquid crystal display screen to protect the liquid crystal display screen.